


Need

by PinkPandorafrog



Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: Despite whatever had her hurtled almost 70 years in the past, Darcy seems to have lucked out. Until her suppressant wears off.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Daniel Sousa
Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035660
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> December 13's prompt is snowed in.

Despite whatever intergalactic fuckery had ended up with Darcy going about 70 years in the past, she'd been fairly lucky. First she’d been able to find an abandoned house. It wasn’t huge, but it was big enough, and more importantly, it had food.

The German unit that had stumbled into the house had totally believed she was a beta (thanks to her suppressant). Most of them had made a move on her, but they’d all taken her no for no. She’d even lucked out enough that none of them spoke French, and had believed her terrible grade school random words actually meant something. Two weeks later, they were gone.

So things had been going well. Probably too well. She knew the suppressant wouldn’t last forever - it was only good for a few months at a time. She hadn’t expected the suppressant to wear off during the middle of a snowstorm.

Perhaps it was for the best. Leaving the house was dangerous at best, what with the whole time-travel-from-America thing. And what were the chances she’d be able to speak the right language around the right people - or even be able to figure out who the right people were.

Having been on suppressants as soon as it was discovered she was an omega, she’d never been in heat before. By the time she figured out what these specific weird feelings were, it was too late to do much more than get a few basic food supplies together before burying herself in her room.

She felt awful. Her entire body felt hot and tight, with cramps like the worst PMS ever combined with desperate, longing, aching need. She’d tried to help herself, but her own fingers just left her feeling achier and deeply, deeply unsatisfied, like she had an itch she just couldn’t reach.

Needless to say, she wasn’t as alarmed as she should have been when the front door opened. It took everything she had not to pull herself off the bed and go downstairs to find out who it was on the off-chance they’d be able to help her.

“Hello?” floated through the house. A man by the sound of it. She sat up on the bed, staring straight at the door. She’d closed it to keep in the warmth from the tiny wood stove in the corner as the storm howled outside.

“Hello?” came again, closer. “Who’s there?” The quiet authority in his voice had her letting out a low moan. 

She licked her lips when the doorknob jolted like someone had put a hand on it. It turned slowly, quietly, but the door was flung open. The scent hit her first, like baking and old books. It reached out to her, wrapping around her and taking the very edge off of her aching need. She knew what he was without knowing anything about him. “ _ Alpha _ ,” she whispered, a plea.

An American flag was stitched to his shoulder. It registered as important in the back of her mind, but right now she just did not care. “Fuck.” He had his gun up, held in front of him in both hands, though not pointed  _ at _ her. “Who else is here?” he demanded, but there was a hitch in his voice that told her he recognized her too.

“No one.” Darcy rose up on her knees, reaching out toward him. “Just me.”

His eyes flicked around the room like he was trying to take it in, but they kept coming back to her. She was naked, having long since taken off her clothes since they felt too smothering, too rough against her skin. “Stay right there,” he instructed before slipping from the room.

She couldn’t  _ not _ obey his quiet authority. She watched the open door, breathing in the remnants of his scent like she could wear it like a blanket. He was hot too. Dark hair, dark eyes, and the ability to end her torment.

It seemed like forever before he came back, closing the door behind him. He set his gun down beside the door, as well as his pack, then started peeling off clothes. He was dressed for the weather, and his helmet and damp coat came off, followed by the uniform shirt and the undershirt underneath. He left his pants on, his boots heavy on the floor as he stalked toward the bed.

Her eyes went wide. The expression on his face was undeniably one of  _ hunger _ , intense enough to make her pause. He meant to take her, claim her, make her his. She didn’t know him. What if he hurt her? What if he meant to bond with her? Heat porn always included the omega trying to get away, and Darcy thought that was stupid. Yet here she was...

She scrambled off the side of the bed, one hand outstretched. “Wait,” she protested, skirting the edge of the room toward the door. “Just wait a second.”

He stopped where he was, dark eyes boring into her as he tracked her path along the walls.

Just a few more feet and she could get away. With a final glance in his direction, she lunged past him, aiming for the doorknob.

He stilled before surging into her. The weight of his body knocked her into the door, holding her there. A hand came up on either side of her, caging her in. It was so cold against her bare skin, but the alpha’s chest was almost scalding.

Heat twisted through her belly, but she still felt the urge to get away. She pushed against the door, but she was stuck. She couldn’t turn around, she couldn’t push hard enough to get him to move. “Let me go!”

He nuzzled into the back of her hair, taking a deep breath in to scent her. “Poor omega, you want it so badly. You gonna stop fighting me?”

“No,” came out almost a moan. He was too close, taking up her entire world.  _ Yes _ , her body said, her feet shifting apart.

One arm slid around her waist, holding her against him. She still couldn’t move, couldn’t get away. The other hand pushed over her hip, dropping down between her legs. “Fuck! You been here a while?”

She nodded. She'd lost track of the time, but it felt like forever. She was so wet that the insides of her thighs were slick with desire.

“It's okay, sweetheart. I'll take care of you.” His deft fingers found her clit, circling over it.

Sharp, bright pleasure speared through her, his powerful pheromones making his touch far more effective than her own. She gripped at his arm, intending to move it, but found she held him there.

His teeth grazed over the curve of her ear, pulling out a soft noise. “Come, sweet omega. Come so you can settle, and I'll give you what you need.” His voice was thick with desire, a caress even as he pushed her ever closer to ecstasy.

Even as the warm haze of pleasure tightened in around her, his words made her twist, bucking to get away. He didn't own her. He couldn't-

He grabbed her wrists, pinning them to her chest. His teeth closed over her ear, the pain melting into something else entirely. It was all just sensation, the feeling of being held, forced to submit to his touch…

Darcy came with a cry. It helped, easing some of her body's torment, but somehow ramping up her need. He was hard under his pants where he was pressed against her ass. She could do something about that. “Please, alpha. Let me take care of you.”

He released her suddenly enough to leave her chilled as his body heat vanished. One hand swept down her bare ass. “Go get on the bed, sweetheart. Present for me.”

Fresh desire surged through her at his words, anticipation pulling tight. She slipped past him and went to her knees on the edge of the bed. Her elbows went on the soft quilt, her head dropping to her forearms. She needed him, needed to feel him deep inside her.

A strong hand gripped her hip. The head of his cock nudged at the slick entrance to her pussy, promising a good stretch. One sharp thrust seated him deep inside, their groans mingling in the stillness of the room.

He didn't give her time to adjust, just pulled back and started fucking her hard. Her fingers tightened in the quilt, eyes screwed shut. She wanted to move back against him, but his hold on her hips kept her pinned in place.

The slick glide of his cock over sensitive nerve endings, the full feeling as he pushed inside was so damn good. But it wasn't enough, wasn't what she really needed. She pulled against him to try to get more.

He drove her forward, pinning her to the bed with the weight of his body. Her head turned to the side, but she relished the feel of his weight over her. A growl trickled free, and it was almost enough to make her come on the spot, especially since the next time he drove forward felt tighter, more intense as he nudged right over her G-spot. Red hot pleasure licked through her, enough to take her breath away. He bit down on her shoulder, the sharp sensation startling another orgasm out of her.

_ Not enough _ . “Alpha!” she protested. No matter how much she writhed underneath him, she couldn't go anywhere, couldn't draw him in deeper. Her efforts only seemed to make him hotter, as he fucked her harder, his grip strong enough to bruise. 

He took her body, claiming it with his own. He commanded her pleasure, her desire, her entire world for what seemed to be an eternity. At last he lost his rhythm, falling still.

His cock swelled at the base, his knot rolling through her pussy until it settled against her cervix. She screamed, her body at last letting go. There was nothing but hazy ecstasy, the entire world falling away.

When she came back to herself, they lay on their sides on the bed. They were still tied together, his knot buried deep and his arm around her waist. “So…” She swallowed against the dryness in her throat. “I'm Darcy.”

He chuckled, the minute movements of his knot making her gasp as jolts of sensation echoed through her. “Daniel.” He didn't give his full name or rank, which seemed a bit odd.

“What were you doing before?” she asked out of curiosity. “You left, then came back.”

“The US Army has regulations for what to do if we find an omega in heat,” he answered in a wry tone.

“Yeah, that checks out.” Maybe that was why he only gave her his first name too.

“And what is a sweet little omega with an American accent like yours doing all the way out here?” His tone was casual on the surface, but there was a seriousness there that made Darcy's heart sink.

“Do we really have to talk about that right now?” It didn't strike her as pillow talk, and she definitely wanted to postpone it.

He rocked into her, the fresh jolt of his knot against her cervix enough to make her cry out. A pleased noise spilled from him, his lips pressing over her shoulder. “Yes, because I actually want an answer.”

She sighed, unable to keep herself from answering. “I'm pretty sure it was aliens. I think I even know what kind of aliens too.” She winced. There was no way he was buying that.

Silence. Then, “Aliens or not, I think this is above my clearance level. We'll ride out your heat, then as long as the weather cooperates, I'm taking you in.”

“Oh thank god,” she breathed. Maybe getting back to her proper time would be easier if she was at least in the right country. Plus then she wouldn’t have to worry about running out of food.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So this fic gives me thoughts about a possible other fic where she goes back to the Army and they're all, we don't know what to do with you! Oh hey! Captain America needs an omega. It'll keep you close and give you juuuuust enough rope to hang yourself with if you're not who you say you are. And then she would get through the war and run into Daniel again in New York...
> 
> BUT time is a thing and I already have two fics on the go that I need to get finished.


End file.
